A Wilted Rose
by DameRoseofthePowellEstate
Summary: Rose is injured during a riot on an alien planet. complete for now; may come back to it later
1. Riot

**A WILTED ROSE**

Of all the places to take her, he takes her to one of the most dangerous planets ever! He wasn't thinking when he did it. He figured they would be safe as long as they were together.

They get separated. She doesn't wander off or anything. He is firm with her about wandering off, especially on this planet. She understands and keeps her hand in his. He feels safe with her, her fingers stroking his knuckles. And he knows she feels safe with him. They are going to be fine. He would rather die than see her get hurt.

The rebels of the planet ensue a riot.

_Great_, he thinks. _Of all the times to have a riot._

No one is safe. They don't care who they kill. But, they're safe. He would rather die than see her get hurt. They're safe as long as they're together.

They are a lot of people on this planet and it is easy for families to get separated, but not them. No, he would rather die. He is going to keep his hand in hers until they get back to the TARDIS. He feels bad that he can't help the inhabitants, but this is beyond his control. Fixed point in time, he realizes later on. This is the day the rebels kill more than half the villagers. He read about it once years ago, but he wasn't thinking when he brought her here. He had plans of taking her to one of the best cafes in the universe.

_You have to try their sandwiches_, he told her. _Best in the universe!_

He can see the TARDIS; it's not too far away. Just a few more miles, and they're homefree. He can take her back to the Powell Estate so they could recoup.

"Nearly there!" He yells. He expects a response, but nothing. His eyes widen as he could feel his hand feeling extremely naked.

Turning around, he can see her a few feet back, struggling to get to her feet. Struggling to get back to him.

She is having difficulty; there are so many people rushing past her, hindering her movements.

He rushes to her, slipping through the crowd.

It's going to be okay, he tells himself. It's going to be fine!

His hearts swell when he sees she is finally able to get to her feet. She's fine. She's fine!

And then it happens. A blade, pressing through her skin from behind. The blade is out of her body as soon as it's in. A rebel rushes past her, his eyes on a small child.

His eyes are only on her. He pushes through the crowd and drops to his knees. She's struggling to breathe.

He scoops her up in his arms and runs to the TARDIS. She hums sadly.

He places her on a plush bed, staring into her eyes. He pushes a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Sorry," she coughs. "I was slow."

"It's not your fault," he chokes out. "No… it's mine. I brought you here. I put you in danger."

"Don't blame yourself. It hurts," she cries.

His hand goes to the wound on her stomach. He gently strokes her, hoping to relieve some of the pain.

"The TARDIS has some medicine. She'll help. TARDIS, can you give me…?" The TARDIS hums sadly once more. 'It's a lost cause,' she tells him. 'There's nothing we can do.' "No! Don't say that! There must be…" Damn. Tears spill out of his eyelids. He is trying so hard to keep strong, but he can't do it. He is losing her.

"Rose," the Doctor says softly. "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry."

Tears well up in her hazel eyes. She knows. "I'm sorry, too. Promised you forever, didn't I? But… at least I'm dying here. With you by my side."

The Doctor takes Rose into his arms, stroking her hair softly. He rocks her gently, whispering something to her in Gallifreyan. The TARDIS hums her disapproval. 'You're losing her,' she says. 'Why can't you tell her how you feel in English?'

She's right. He's never going to see Rose again. She has to leave the universe knowing exactly how he feels about her.

Her breathing becomes shallow. She's fading, fast.

"Remember when we went to New Earth?" She asks, her voice shaking.

"Yeah. That was fun, wasn't it? Besides the sick people and Cassandra," he laughs tearfully.

"Yeah. And we saw ghosts and werewolves too."

"That was interesting. We met Queen Victoria!" He exclaims.

"I know!" She gushed, laughing up at him. He is going to miss her smile. He's going to miss everything about her.

He presses his lips to the top of her head. "Oh, Rose, how did it come to this?"

"Awful, huh?"

"Oh, very much so."

Her hand clutches at his tie. "Doctor… I can't breathe too well. I'm hot and sweaty…"

"No, no, Rose, please. Not now!" He yells. 'It's over, Doctor,' the TARDIS says. 'Her song is ending.' "No, please! This can't be happening to me! Rose, stay with me, a little while longer!" 'She can't hold on. Tell her how you feel, Doctor. Now. It's your last chance.'

He takes a few deep breaths to compose himself. "Rose Tyler…?"

"Y-yes, Doctor?" Good, she's still with him.

"I… I love you. I love you so much."

She smiles and closes her eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I love you, too."

He takes her chin in his hand and turns her head to face his. He lowers his face to hers until their lips are mere centimeters from each other's. He gently brushes his lips against hers, parting ever so slightly to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues get only a few moments of brushing against each other before her body seizes up and she goes limp.

The Doctor pulls his mouth away, and Rose slumps against his chest. He holds tighter onto her, unable to control his racking sobs.

She's gone. His pink and yellow human. His pink and yellow Rose Tyler.


	2. Telling Jackie

The Doctor knows it's a bad idea. All he wants is to stay in the TARDIS and grieve for the loss of his beloved Rose. He cleans up the wound the best he can, and all he wants is to stay by her side. He keeps telling himself that she isn't dead, but the more he tells himself the more he knows it was a lie. She couldn't have survived that wound. He knew that before he took her in the TARDIS, begging for some help.

No matter how much he wants to wallow in his sorrow, he can't. Jackie Tyler deserves to know what had happened. He doesn't want her waiting at home for months at a time for a daughter who was never coming back. He doesn't want to show up months or even years later, have her ask where Rose is, and give her the bad news.

He lazily sets the coordinates for the Powell Estate.

'Are you sure, Doctor?' The TARDIS asks.

"No," he replies. "But, I can't put this off. Jackie is Rose's mum. I have to tell her."

The TARDIS hums, understanding what her Doctor thought is best.

The Doctor takes a look at Rose; he had moved her from her bedroom to the console room. She is lying on a small couch he moved into there.

She looks so peaceful, as if she's only sleeping. He wishes she is just sleeping. He wants her to wake up, give him that Rose Tyler grin, and embrace him, just like they always do after an adventure.

He goes to her side, his fingers gently stroking her cheekbones. _Come on,_ he thinks. _Stir, move, do something!_ She is completely still. He feels a few tears escape him as he presses his lips to her forehead.

"I am so sorry, Rose," he whispers softly into her ear before he goes to the TARDIS doors.

He freezes up, his hand mere inches from the knob. How can he possibly go into the Powell Estate and tell Jackie Tyler that her daughter is dead? She will blame him, most likely. And that scares him. But, what scares him most is seeing Jackie cry. She is such a trooper, and it will just kill him to see her collapse in tears.

'You don't have to do this now,' the TARDIS reminds him.

"Yes, I do," he says. He takes a few deep breaths before opening the doors and heading to the Powell Estate.

He freezes up again at the sight of Jackie's door. Closing his eyes, he raises his fist and knocks twice. He's surprised she didn't run outside when she heard the TARDIS.

Jackie opens the door, a big smile on her face, a smile he is going to have to shoot down.

"Oh, Doctor!" She cries, throwing her arms around her neck. "I've been wondering when you two would get back." She pulls away from him, frowning slightly. "Where is she?" She asks, peering behind the Doctor.

"She's… in the TARDIS," the Doctor replies.

Jackie crosses her arms. "She's sick, isn't she? She's lying somewhere, sleeping her little head off because she's sick."

"Something like that… Jackie, can I come in?" He asks. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Jackie eyes him before nodding.

"I'll just go make a cuppa," she announces, about to head into the kitchen.

"No! I really need to talk to you."

She stops and sits down on the couch, gesturing for him to take a seat as well.

The Doctor sits down on the recliner, his hands together on his lap.

"So…?" Jackie asks when he doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "What do you want to say to me?"

"Right, right…" He clears his throat. "Rose and I visited a planet today…"

"Oh, I'm gonna stop you right there!" She holds out a hand. "You saw a diamond, didn't you? You're asking for my permission to marry my Rose. Well, I can tell you really love her, so yes. You have my blessing." She smiles hugely.

He can't help but smile at the thought of getting married to Rose Tyler and knowing her mother accepted it. Seeing Rose in a wedding dress that looks like it was made for her. It falls over her body like a cascade of snow. He lifts the veil, and they kiss. And they are bonded for life. His smile fades away when he remembers why he's here in the first place. He's not here to ask for Jackie's blessing to marry Rose. No, he's here for a much darker reason.

"Jackie, that's not it. The planet we went to is very dangerous, very dangerous. But it's beautiful. Lots of grass and blue skies. Plus, some of the best sandwiches you will ever eat! A riot broke out. The rebels were slicing down anything in their paths. Fixed point in time. I couldn't stop them for killing some villagers; it would've messed with history." He looks up at her face, which is full of confusion. He shakes his head before continuing, "Anyway, Rose and I got separated."

"You mean to say she's on some alien planet right now, running for her life by some alien rebels?" Jackie yells, getting up off the couch and glaring at the Doctor.

"That is not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying, Doctor?"

The Doctor can't help the tears. He wipes them away hastily on his sleeve. "Jackie… Rose got hurt there." He bows his head as his tears seep through.

"Hurt? What do you mean hurt?"

"A rebel hurt her," he explains. "The wound was very deep and…" He glances up at Jackie again; she is still confused.

"What happened to her, Doctor?" She asks softly, and this hurts him way more than her yells.

"I'm so sorry, Jackie. Rose didn't make it," he manages to say before burying his face in his hands and sobbing.

Jackie slumps against the couch, unable to comprehend what he had just told her. Her daughter is dead?

"Doctor, please tell me you're lying."

"Would I lie about something as serious as this?" He almost yells, but he catches himself. He can't blame her; she's hurt and confused.

"You took her to an alien planet, a dangerous one, and you got separated, and now she's dead!" Jackie shrieks. "You killed my daughter! This is all your fault!" She points a finger at him.

"I know," he says. He doesn't even want to deny it. "And I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

"Sorry is not going to bring my daughter back, mister!" Jackie presses her face against a pillow and screams loudly. "NO! Why my Rose?"

_I've been asking myself that same question. Why my Rose? _"Jackie, she's in the TARDIS. Her body is."

"Take me to her! Now!" Jackie jumps up and grabs the Doctor's hand.

He leads her to the TARDIS and has to catch her before she faints when she sees Rose's lifeless body on the couch.

Jackie rushes to the couch, holding her daughter's cold, clammy hand. She cries as she pushes some hair away from Rose's face.

"She looks as if she's sleeping," she says. "I wish she was only sleeping."

_You and me both, Jackie. _

"Yeah, I cleaned up most of the wound." He shudders, remembering his hands running up and down her injury. Though he washed his hands multiple times afterwards, he can still smell her blood on him. "I… want to leave. I want you take her body, and then I'm going to leave. I'll never be back. I promise you that."

Jackie glares at him again. "You're coming back, Doctor. If there's one person who needs to be at Rose's funeral, it's you."

His eyes widened. He can't imagine going to Rose's funeral. He will break down in tears. He can't do it. "I…"

"You're doing it! You owe her this much!"

"Do you know the last thing she heard before departing?" He asks.

"No. What?"

"'I love you.' I told Rose how I feel about her. She smiled, Jackie. Smiled as she died in my arms. God, I love her so much." He presses his forehead against the wall of the TARDIS as he begins to cry again. "I have lost so much over my lifetime. Why couldn't I just have one thing…? Why couldn't I have her? Why does the universe hate me so much?"

He feels a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. For a second, he thinks it's Rose.

"The universe does not hate you, Doctor," Jackie whispered. "You showed her so much, and you told her the three words she deserved to hear."

"Jackie, I am sorry! This whole thing is my fault! Rose is dead because of me!" He cries.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Come on. Let me make you a cuppa."

The Doctor turns around and faces her, a small smile on his lips. He glances over at Rose. He picks up her body and takes her to her bedroom in the Powell Estate.

"I'll call the mortuary," she tells him as she hands him a mug of piping tea. The scalding drink seems to do the trick for his overworked throat. "I'll call them once you leave."

"Yeah," he mutters.

"You keep her phone. I'll call you when we have the funeral."

He puts the mug down on the table. "Jackie, I can't come to the funeral."

"Why?" She asks dangerously. "Because you'll be off saving the world? Some planet? This is Rose Tyler here."

"Jackie, I can't go because I can't take it! It hurts too much! I don't want to see her buried, my darling Rose." He grabs a napkin and quickly dabs his reddened eyes.

Jackie's face softens. She leans over the table, so their faces are inches from each others. "Doctor, I beg you. Please. You owe this to her! You have to be there for my daughter!"

He drinks some more tea. Jackie is completely right. Rose had given him so much, changed him in so many amazing ways. He has to go to the funeral. He has to say a final goodbye to his Rose.

**Author's note: Credit to StormaggedonDarkLordOfAll for the suggestion to write a chapter dealing with the Doctor telling Jackie. Next chapter will be Rose's funeral. (I'm so depressing!)**


	3. Funeral

He travels just as he always did, only this time he finds no joy in discovering new alien species or making new friends with them. His joy is gone because she is not there with him. She is back on Earth, her body waiting in some morgue for the funeral. The funeral he promised Jackie he'd attended.

Oh, it's a bad idea. It's a very bad idea. There is no way he will be able to keep himself composed.

Oh, but she's worth it. She is so worth the tears.

He promised Jackie, and he never wants to piss her off. Especially over something as huge as this.

He hopes the call won't come. He hopes she will realize how hard this will be for him.

His hopes are shattered when he hears Rose's mobile ringing in his trouser pocket. He takes it and he sees the one word he didn't want to see "Mum."

He hesitantly presses the call button and brings the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He isn't surprised at how meek his voice sounds.

"Doctor," Jackie says. "It's time. We will see you in a bit."

"Yeah," he replies, quickly hanging up the phone.

The thought of seeing his beloved Rose in a coffin sends chills down his spine. Watching her get buried means he's going to have to come to terms with the fact that she's dead, and she's never coming back.

He takes his sweet time flying over to the Powell Estate. When the TARDIS finally lands in that familiar alleyway, he can't bring himself to open the doors. His hands are trembling, and already he can feel his lower lip quivering.

"God, I can't do this!" He screams, slamming his head into the TARDIS wall, which results in an annoyed hum from. "Sorry, girl." He lifts his head, taking numerous deep breaths.

_Doctor, _she says gently, _I know it hurts. But you have to do this. Rose has done so much for the both of us. After the Time War, neither one of us were very happy. When she joined, we changed._

"I know," he replies. "I know." He shakes his head, leaving the console room momentarily to change into more proper attire.

He studies himself in the mirror, noting how he hadn't been taking much care of himself since she died. He grabs a handful of wax and fixes up his hair. He looks at his clothing: a black suit and tie.

He sighs, opening the doors and meeting the sunlight outside. He was expecting gloomy skies and rain. After all, the universe had just lost the most wonderful person in the world.

There is one car parked outside the Powell Estate. The Doctor recognized it at once as Mickey's.

He swiftly knocks on the door, contemplating on whether or not he should just leave now and never come back.

Before he can come to a decision, the door opens, and Mickey is standing there.

"Doctor," he says.

"Mickey," the Doctor replies, stepping inside the apartment. "Where's Jackie?"

"She's in the bedroom. Getting ready." He plops down on the sofa. The Doctor does the same. He glances over at Mickey, knowing this whole thing is tearing him apart as well. He opens his mouth to say something, but Mickey beats him to it. "It's okay."

The Doctor lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I know what you were going to say. You were going to apologize. Don't. Rose wouldn't be sorry. She died doing what she loved. Traveling with you."

_Can I just say? Traveling with you? I love it. _

_Me too. _

The Doctor turns his head away from Mickey, staring at the blank television screen. His attention is returned when he hears footsteps coming toward them.

_Please,_ he begs, _please, be Rose._

But it's not Rose; it's Jackie, adorned in all black, which only tells the Doctor none of this is a dream.

"We're meeting others at the funeral home," she announces.

"Who else is there?" The Doctor can't help but ask.

"She's got some mates. Some friends of mine who knew her. Well, come on, you two."

The Doctor and Mickey rise from the sofa and follow Jackie outside.

They all pile in Mickey's car, and they're off to the funeral home.

Once they reach the funeral home, the Doctor sees a few more cars parked outside.

He steps out of Mickey's car and stares up at the building. His Rose is in there, lying lifeless in some box. His legs begin to feel weak, and he has to grab Mickey's shoulder to keep upright.

"Sorry," he says when Mickey looks over at him.

"Don't be," he replies.

Jackie sighs, and the three of them go into the building. Close family and friends sit in the front pew near—too near, the Doctor thought—to the open casket.

He closes his eyes as he sits down next to Jackie.

"I can't…" he whispers.

Jackie's hand finds his in an instant, and he clutches to her.

"Today," the man at the front of the room says, "we are here to celebrate the life of Rose Marion Tyler. I believe her family has some things to say about her. Why don't we start with her mother, Jacqueline Suzette Tyler?"

Jackie nods and—to the Doctor's disappointment because he really needs a hand to hold onto—lets go of his hand as she makes her way to the podium.

She stares at into the crowd, and the Doctor can see the trembling of her hands.

"What can I say about my daughter, Rose?" Jackie starts. "Ever since the death of my husband, Pete Tyler, Rose was all I had left. Sure, she was a stubborn thing, but I loved her to pieces. Her stubbornness was actually one of her greatest traits. She tried her best at everything she did, even though school's another subject," she laughed tearfully. "She always tried to keep a positive attitude, and she always knew how to put a smile on my face. Yeah, we did fight a lot, but we always got through it. I wish she were here because it really wasn't her time. There was so much more she could've done. And she…" Jackie stops, tears gathering in her eyes again. She chokes up, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "Rose Marion Tyler is the greatest daughter a mother could ever ask for, and I love so very much. But, she's with her father now, and both of them will be very happy together." Jackie hurries off the podium to sit back at the pew. The Doctor puts a hand on her shoulder.

The next to go up is Mickey, who seems so strangely calm up there. The Doctor assumes he's keep it all bottled in, like he wants to do.

"Rose has been my best friend for years. We even had a bit of a relationship." He glances over at the Doctor who tugs at his ear nervously. "But, I couldn't give her what she wanted or needed. We had something, but that was a long time ago. We didn't always get along, but Rose meant the world to me. And I'm really torn up about this. Because, as Jackie said, it wasn't her time." Mickey looks down at the podium and walks back to his seat.

The Doctor shifts uncomfortably. "I don't want to," he tells Jackie. "Not now."

Jackie nods, letting Shireen, Rose's best friend, go up.

"I've been best friends with Rose for the longest time," she says. "We always joked around with each other, and we loved going down to the shops to check out boys. She was always there for me when I needed her, and I was always there for her. Now, she's gone. And it hurts. It's not fair, but I guess that's life. It's not fair." She grimaced, her eyes welling up. "I'm sorry."

She drops down, hugging Jackie before going to her seat.

The Doctor gulps; he knows he has to go up now and say a few words, but his palms are sweating, and he doesn't want to break down.

"Doctor?" Jackie whispers. "Please."

It's that one word that makes him rise to his feet and take his place behind the podium, his eyes betraying him by glancing at the body in the casket.

"Hello," he says. "Um… you may know me. I'm the Doctor. I travel time and space, and I took Rose as a companion. She traveled with me… And it was on one of our travels when she died. So, I blame myself. I will always blame myself." He sighs heavily. "Let me talk about Rose. When I met her, I was so bitter… about everything. And she changed me. She made me so trusting and so happy. And I don't know what to do now that's she gone." He grips the podium tightly with his hands, his knuckles turning white. His tears drip from his eyes, splashing onto the wood. Jackie gets up from her seat and puts hers hands on his shoulders.

"Come on, love," she says, trying to get him to come back with her.

"No," he says, pushing her away slightly. "No. I'm not done." He looks back at the guests. "Rose Tyler is amazing. And I care so very deeply about her. I… I love her. I love her so much." He smiles through his tears. "And it's not fair. It's not damn fair! But, I know, if I keep her in my hearts, yes hearts, she'll live on. It won't be the same…" He gulps thickly, looking over at Jackie. "I'm done now."

They then proceed to show a slideshow of Rose from her birth to the last time she and the Doctor visited Jackie. The last photo of the slide is the two of them, holding hands and smiling hugely. There is no denying the love that is packed into his grin. He knows that kind of grin will never appear on his face again.

"Aren't we going to Mickey's car?" The Doctor asks when it's time to finally bury Rose.

"No," Jackie replies. "We're riding in the hearse. She would've wanted us in there with her."

The Doctor gets into the limousine next to Mickey. He doesn't want to think that the casket in the back contains her. But, he has seen it. He has seen her lifeless body lying in that wretched thing.

Before Rose is buried into the ground, each of the funeral goers grabs a handful of dirt and throws it onto the casket.

"I love you, Rose," Jackie cries, tossing the dirt.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Mickey says, doing the same.

The Doctor hesitates, keeping the dirt in his hand by holding it with his fist. He sighs. "My darling Rose," he whispers. "I love you… I never thought I would fall in love with a human, especially not in that form. I will always love you." He drops the dirt over the casket and returns to his seat.

They watch as the casket is being lowered into the ground.

The Doctor wants to rush out and stop them. Tell them that she's not dead. They can't bury her!

He starts to tremble, and he buries his face in his hands, his sobs outmatching everyone else's.

Jackie puts her arm around him, crying with him.

The funeral is over, and everyone leaves to a restaurant to talk about Rose and what she means to them.

Everyone except for the Doctor.

He tells Jackie that she and Mickey should go on without him. He can't stick around anymore. She hugs him tightly, thanking him for attending. He says maybe one day he'll come back to see her and Mickey. And Rose.

He glances down at the memorial.

"Here lies Rose Marion Tyler: daughter and friend to all."

He keeps his hands firmly in his pockets and kneels down.

"We've been through so much, haven't we?" He asks. "I wish I had told how I felt ages ago. My lips ache for yours. My body aches for your touch. My heart aches for you." He takes a hand out of his pocket, gently stroking the memorial before getting back to his feet. "Goodbye, my Rose. Hope you and Pete are having fun up there. I will never forget you. I love you."

He walks from the cemetery, just thinking of everything he's lost and everything he's been through. It's not fair, he keeps telling himself. It's just not fair. She didn't deserve this. She deserves to be with him, in the TARDIS, just as it should be.

When he reaches the Powell Estate, he glances upwards at it. He smiles bitterly as he opens the TARDIS doors. He is immediately greeted by her sympathetic humming.

_Are you okay?_ She asks.

_Not really, but I've got to keep moving._

_I've done something for you. Look at that door._

The Doctor looks over at the door. There's a picture of a rose engraved on it. He steps forward, his hand reaching for the doorknob. He opens it and sees a room filled with all of Rose's possessions, roses, and photos of her. Not to mention there are screens which allow him to relive all his moments with her. He smiles gratefully.

_Thank you, old girl. It means so much._ _It's soon right now though._

_I understand, Doctor. _

He leaves the room, knowing one day he will go back to it when he is feeling particularly lonely. When the only thing that can ease his pain will be her voice, her face. His Rose.


	4. One Year Later More or less

**One Year Later (More or less) **

He returns a year later, even though he knows there will be so much pain. He loves her too much to stay away. He just wants to visit her; he just wants to talk to her. Even though she can't respond, it helps, just a little bit.

He goes to the cemetery, dropping his newest companion at the mall so he can have a little time to himself.

Martha, her name is. She's brilliant, but she's not her. He knows Martha has feelings for him, but he fears he can never return those feelings. Not when she's always lingering in his hearts.

He smiles sadly as his hand runs over the memorial. His eyes linger far too long on her name before he sits cross legged in front of the memorial.

"Hi, Rose," he says. "It's been more than a year for me. What with all the traveling and whatnot. I've got a new companion. You'd love her. Her name's Martha Jones. She's brilliant. Always keeping me in place. She knows about you. All she knows is that you're gone. I never went into any detail. But, sometimes she finds me in the back room, my knees up to my chest, crying." He laughs. "Yeah, I still cry over the whole thing. I hope that doesn't make me any less strong in your eyes." He looks up to the sky, sensing that Rose was looking down at him right at that moment. "Why'd you have to leave me? I wanted to spend forever with you."

The Doctor sighs, quickly wiping the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Still crying see? So… where was I? Oh, yeah! I'm still traveling! Actually… after you, I met a woman named Donna Noble. Loud and abrasive, she was, but she was brilliant. I had offered to take her, but she refused. I hope I run into her again."

He runs his fingers through his hair, trying to think of more to say. But, it's so hard. It would be so much easier if she was in his arms. It would be so much easier if this whole damn thing never happened in the first place.

"If I hadn't been so careless," he growls at himself. "My lovely Rose, how I love you so…" He bows his head as he feels more tears coming. He gulps thickly, rising to his feet. "I'll be back, I promise."

He meets Martha at the mall, and she realizes at once he had been crying. He had tried to make it less obvious, but all the wiping with his sleeve had made his eyes red and puffy.

"You've been crying again, haven't you?" She asks.

"Oh, it's nothing," he tells her. He has his secrets, and he's not ready to share them with Martha just yet.

"Still thinking about her, huh?" And he can hear the jealousy in her voice. He should tell her that it goes so much further than an ex-girlfriend. He loves Rose, and she is never coming back, no matter how much he pleads. Because she can't. Because she's gone. Forever.

"Let's go. Where do you wanna go?" He asks Martha, trying to sway the focus away from his broken hearts.

She purses her lips and shrugs. "Anywhere is fine."  
"Oh, we can go visit Picasso and see him paint!" He yells excitedly.

They head back to the TARDIS, and they're off, the Doctor still thinking of the love he had left behind in that cemetery.

**Author's note: sorry for such a short chapter. _**


	5. Back Again

**Back Again **

He's back again, back to visit her. This time, he doesn't drop off a companion anywhere. He takes her along. She stands next to him, her hand on his shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"Hi, Rose," he says softly. "This is Donna. Remember, I told you about her. Met shortly after losing you. She just appeared on the TARDIS, in her wedding dress! Her wedding dress of all things!" He laughs at the memory. "I ran into her again, and she decided to take me up on my offer." He glances over at Donna. "Do you wanna say hi to her?"

"Yeah, I do," Donna says, placing roses on the memorial with a sad smile. "Hi, Rose. I've heard so much about you. The way he goes on about you. I've never met anyone more in love." The Doctor flushes at her words, though he knows they are one hundred percent true.

"Don't you worry about a thing. I'm keeping old skinnyboy in his place."

"You slap me," the Doctor says, affronted. "Well, at least she doesn't slap half as bad as your mother."

And he can swear he can hear her laughter, her sweet, sweet laughter, and he stiffens. His body relaxes as he feels Donna squeeze his shoulder.

"Thanks," he whispers. "Oh, god, I told myself I wasn't going to cry." He wipes his eyes free of tears and sighs.

"Spaceman, it's alright," Donna tells him. "You can cry. You miss her. You have every damn right to cry."

At her words, the tears start flowing more steadily. He throws his arms around Donna and sobs into her shoulder. She holds him comfortingly, telling him it will be okay, though she knows it won't. It has been a long time since Rose had passed on, but there was no way he could get over it.

"Donna," he cries. "I miss her so much."

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

He pulls away from her, a sad smile adorning his face. He runs his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Come on," he says. "Let's go."

"Now?"

"Yeah. I can't stay here for too long."

"Doctor?" He turns at the sound of his name, and he sees a pair of people he hasn't seen in so long.

"Jackie, Mickey…"

Jackie closes her eyes and then runs into the Doctor's arms.

"You came back to see her," she cries. "Oh, thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me," he tells her. "It isn't the first time. I came back last year. I can't keep away for too long." He smiles. "Oh, Jackie, Mickey, I'd like to meet you my companion, Donna Noble."

Jackie looks over at the Doctor. "Oh, you've got a new one." She knows she shouldn't feel bitter. After all, he can't travel alone forever. But, she can't help herself. "You two an item?"

"Oh, no, no," Donna says at once. "We're not a couple. Best mates, we are. That's all! Besides, you really think he'd get over her that fast?"

The Doctor balances him on the balls of his feet as he feels Jackie's and Mickey's eyes on him again. "Nope. Still deeply, hopelessly in love with Rose Tyler. Ah, Jackie, Mickey, we're actually leaving."

"Now?" Mickey asks.

"Gotta keep on going. Or else I'll be a total wreck," the Doctor says softly. "I'll be back. Can't stay away for too long, you know?"

The Doctor smiles at Jackie and Mickey, takes Donna's hand, and leads her straight back to the TARDIS, hoping for some adventure to take her off his mind, even for a little while.

**Author's note: OMG, so short. **


	6. Journey's End

**Journey's End**

Just moments before they had saved the universes from Davros and his army of Daleks and brought the Earth back to its place. He knows they should go and rest because this whole thing was very exhausting, but he has to see her, and tell her everything that's going on.

The Doctor, Donna, Martha, Jack, Mickey, Jackie, and Sarah Jane all stand in front of the grave.

The Doctor kneels down, placing a single rose onto the memorial with a sad smile.

"Even when you're gone, you're helping me out," he says admirably. "Donna was in a parallel world where you still existed. And you told her all of these things that were going to happen. I don't know how you did, Rose Tyler, but I'm glad you did." He chuckles softly. "Do you remember when I got my hand cut off on Christmas Eve? Well, Donna touched the hand and another me grew! A half human, half Time Lord Metacrisis Doctor! He destroyed the Daleks; I didn't approve of it, but he did save our lives. He died… shortly after. Not sure how. He just collapsed! Now, though, Donna has a Time Lord brain." He glances over at Donna, pain in his eyes, and she thinks it's only because he's standing in front of Rose's grave. He knows what he has to do, and he knows Rose knows as well. "It would've been brilliant if you were here, fighting with us. Everyone wants to say something…"

Jack goes up first, kneeling in front of the memorial with tears glistening in his eyes. "God, I can't believe it's been so long since I've seen you face to face, Rosie. I miss you so much. Did you know you made me immortal? It's a bit of a hassle, but I don't care. Just reminds me of you. And how human you were." He bows his head for a moment before lifting it back up again. "I work for Torchwood now, you know? They're a lot better than before. Because they got me!" He laughs. "And don't worry, I'm still as much a flirt as ever." He winks.

"I'll say," Donna says, smiling.

"Stop it," the Doctor whispers to her, but he laughs anyway.

"Rosie, I know you'll never leave us. And we'll never forget you," Jack finishes, standing up and smiling sadly at the Doctor and the others.

Martha steps up next. She had heard so much of this person, this person she had spent so long being jealous of. She had no idea that the Doctor lost her so tragically, and she felt bad for how she reacted.

"Hi," she says softly. "I wish I knew. I spent so long being jealous of you, Rose. But, I heard so many things about you. He loves you. Very much. I do wish I could've met you." She sighs, unsure of what to say next and stepping back to allow Donna to come forward.

"Remember me?" Donna laughs. "Too bad I didn't get to meet ya. Because you would've kicked some serious ass. With the Time Lord in me, I feel like a freaking genius! Only wish you were here to see it! It was especially bad that you weren't here because it felt like everyone was together, but we were missing something. And that was you, Rose."

"Mickey, if you please," the Doctor says.

"You didn't get to see me become a badass, Rose," Mickey says, laughing. "Seriously. I can handle a gun now and everything. I know we're not what we once were, but I really miss you, and it's not fair you were taken from us so soon. I love you, Rose. Maybe not the way the Doctor does, but I do. Don't forget that."

Sarah Jane goes up next. Tears are in her eyes as she speaks, "Oh, darling Rose Tyler. We didn't get off to a great start when we met, but we became quick friends. I always hoped I would run into you and the Doctor again sometime, but I suppose I have to settle for one out of those two. I want to thank you for what you've done for him. You've made him so happy, and I know you'll always live in his hearts." Sarah Jane feels the Doctor hand squeeze on her shoulder lightly. She smiles at him and watches as Jackie goes up.

"Sweetheart," she says. "I actually helped! Didn't I, Doctor?" She glances over at the Doctor expectantly.

"Well," he says nervously, tugging at his ear. "More or less." And he receives a smack across the face. "Oi! Jackie Tyler, coming from me, that was a big compliment! Oh, I know you're laughing up there, Rose Marion Tyler. It's always a riot when the Doctor gets smacked, isn't it?"

"Nice one you chose, Rose," Jackie says. "God, darling, I miss you more and more each day. It feels a lot different from when you were traveling. I knew you were with the Doctor, having fun. Now, I know you're gone from this world, and it hurts. You were taken too soon, as Mickey said. I love you, Rose, so very much. And you did extraordinary things."

"She is the Defender of the Earth, after all," the Doctor speaks up, grinning his usual gleeful grin.

"That she is," Jack says, nodding. "That she is."

"Well, come on," Jackie calls out. "Let's go back to the Powell Estate and get a bite to eat to celebrate the end of this madness."

"Good idea!" Donna says, smacking the Doctor on the back. "Let's go, spaceman!"

"Right behind you, most important woman in the universe."

"Oh, shut it."

They all walk to the Powell Estate where Jackie cooks up a wonderful meal. They laugh, they talk, and they remember Rose Tyler. The Doctor's face falls as he thinks about the day she dies, and what he knows is going to happen to Donna Noble very, very soon.


	7. New Man

**New Man**

Years later, he returns. He's not even sure why. Since he regenerated, he's tried his very hardest not to dwell on the past, not to dwell on the pain. And yet, he can't stay away, because he owes her this.

Jackie might be remarried now. Mickey may have started a family with Martha.

He… well, he just keeps on traveling with his TARDIS.

"Why'd you take us here?" Amy asks, looking around at the cemetery.

"I think it's time I told you two about Rose Tyler."

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all sat down in front of Rose's grave, and he told them all about his pink and yellow human. He told her how much he cared for her, how much he loved, and what happened to her in the end. Amy's eyes were glistening with tears by the time he finished speaking.

"Oh, Doctor," she said softly. "I'm so sorry. How come you waited so long to visit again?"  
"New regeneration," he shrugged. "I tried not to think of her, and the pain that went along with it."

The Doctor got to his feet and faced the grave. He sighed deeply. Amy and Rory came on other side of him.

"Hi, Rose," the Doctor said softly. "I'm sorry I've been away for so long. I wanted to try to block out the suffering, but I couldn't stay away. Only wish I can see you in person. Oh, once again, meet new companions! This is Amy and Rory Pond! Married, they are!" He grinned enthusiastically. "They're brilliant!"

"Hi," Rory said. "Doctor told us a bit about you. You sound like a very important person to him."

They both glanced at Amy, half-expecting her to say something.

"Um…" she said, trying to think of something to say. "I don't know what to say. We didn't even know her," she whispered frantically.

"Amy!" Rory yelled. "Show some respect."

She looked up at the Doctor, and he showed no emotion toward her words. His eyes were fixed on the graven now.

"Sorry. Um… what do I say? Well, Rose Tyler, I wish we could've met you! Like Rory said, you sounded very important… and…" she trailed off.

"It's fine," the Doctor said, patting her shoulder. "Thank you both of you. There's not much to do here. Let's go." He turned from the grave, starting to head back to the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked, running after him with Rory running after her.

"Let's go to Barcelona! Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly. "They've got dogs with no noses!" He laughed, remembering when he told Rose that same joke before he regenerated into Ten. "That joke is still funny, and I haven't told it in years!"

"But why Barcelona?" Rory asked.

"Why not Barcelona? I always promised Rose to take her, and I never did. Let's go to honor her. We can have a picnic and drink in her name!" He raised his arms up high.

Amy and Rory grinned at each other, looking forward to the idea of a picnic toasting to the girl who the Doctor had obviously loved every much.

"Amy, Rory," the Doctor said, arms falling to his sides and smile faltering. "I'll catch up. Go to the TARDIS."

"Okay," Amy said softly, taking Rory's hand. "See you back there."

The Doctor smiled slightly at them as they walked out of the cemetery and to the small alleyway he had parked the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" A voice, her voice, said.

He stiffened, turning around to see a ghostly Rose Tyler standing before him.

"Rose… How?"

"I don't know," she chuckled. "You've changed."

"New regeneration."

"A bowtie?"

He quirked a brow. "They're cool."

"Sure, they are."

He took a step forward, bringing his hand to graze against her cheek, surprised by how soft and warm and real it felt. She felt so solid despite the fact she didn't look it.

"I don't have much time here. Only a few minutes," she told him sadly.

"I figured." He closed his eyes, feeling tears rolling down his face. "I'm so sorry, Rose. This was my fault."

"No, Doctor, no," she cried, placing her hands on the sides of his face. He leaned into her touch. "I don't regret it. I died doing what I loved."

He opened his eyes, his brown ones staring into her hazel ones. "That's what Mickey said. On the day of the funeral."

"And he was right."

"But…"

"No buts, Doctor. I loved traveling with you. It was the best time of my life."

He felt his lips twitch into a smile. "I love you. Always have, always will."

"I love you, too."

He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers and tasting her lips, loving her sweet taste. While they kissed, her body started to fade away.

"Doctor," she said, pulling away. "I'm fading."

"Please, don't leave," he cried. All those years of keeping his memories and the pain locked away were ripped apart in this one moment. He had gone years without thinking of her, but now all he wanted to do was think of her. All he wanted was her back in his arms and in the TARDIS.

"Before I go…"

"Don't say that!"

"Doctor, before I go, I just want to say…" She pressed her body against his. It wasn't as warm as before. Her touch was becoming colder. "Find someone. Move on. Promise me."

"I can't promise that, Rose."

"Try. Don't forget me, but don't let this hinder you. And… have a fantastic life. Would you do that for me?"

He pressed his lips against hers softly before taking her hands and staring into her eyes. "I'll try," he promised. "I promise you I'll try. And don't you worry, Rose Marion Tyler, I will never forget you."

She smiled, and her body slowly faded from view. There was no more coldness on his skin. There was nothing. He would rather her coldness than nothingness.

He gulped thickly and sobbed into his hands for a few moments before taking deep breaths and adjusting his bowtie as he composed himself.

"Goodbye, Rose," he muttered, walking out of the cemetery and heading back to the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled when he entered. "Are you alright?"

He glanced at her and wiped his eyes vigorously. "I'm always alright. Now, where was I? Oh, that's right, Barcelona!" He skipped to the console ignoring Amy and Rory and started turning knobs and pressing buttons. "Geronimo!"

**The End? **

**Author's note: Yes, last chapter. I didn't want to do of him coming back after marrying River. Maybe i'll do another chapter after the new companion is introduced into the series. **


End file.
